Kiss and Tell
by chelz
Summary: Pacey and Joey: best friends forever. But when the situation calls for them to pretend like they're more then that, can they still believe that what they have is strictly platonic?
1.

Kiss and Tell  
Prologue  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
2001  
  
As Pacey Witter walked down the road with Joey Potter, he couldn't help thinking that he was so damn lucky to have her as a best friend. He always wondered why she ever wanted to hang out with him: the town loser.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Joey always loved talking to Pacey. He made her laugh like no one else could. He is the best friend sh'es ever had-- well, except for what's-his-face- Dogson, but he's speding all his time w/ Jen now. 'That b!tch. Well, no, I take that back. She has gotten a lot nicer, Joey thought. It's not her fault she has an overly hormonal driven head attached to a petite body w/ large breasts made, most likely, of cilicone.'   
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	2. 

Kiss and Tell  
Part I: Hate at First Site  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
1993 "Mom!" Pacey came running out of his new room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm gonna go outside."  
  
"Okay, be careful, sweetie." Pacey ran out the door and started exploring his new neighborhood: Capeside, MASS.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Smile, you son of a bitch." Joey laughed as Dawson Leery acted out JAWS as they had so many times together in his closet.  
  
"Sh/t, Dawson, I gotta get home. Mom's having this big family dinner thing. She said she has something MAJOR to tell us."Joey got up to leave.  
  
"Joey, why are you all of the sudden cussing all the time? It's... not you."  
  
"Blame Bessie. Apparantly it's the 'high school' thing to do, or something."  
  
"High schoolers are SO weird," Dawson said, shaking his head in disgust while exiting the closet w/ Joey.   
  
"Tell me about it. You don't have to live with one. And what's worse: she's a girl--er--excuse me, WOMAN. In high school they're always so PEMy or PAMSy or... well whatever it is all i know is that she was complaining to my mom about it before and mom just said 'well, honey. That's puberty.' What does THAT mean?" Joey got to the window and started climbing out.   
  
"I dunno, Joey, but whatever it is, I don't think I want to know."  
  
"Me either. Anyway, i'll see you tomorrow at school, Dawson."  
  
"See ya, Joey." With that, Joey climbed out of the window and carefully climbed down the ladder that they had recently put by his window. She headed off to home across the creek while Dawson dug a book out from under his bed, made sure that Joey was definately gone in case she were to see what he was reading, and settled down on his bed to read.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Walking down the road towards the creek, Pacey saw a girl climb out of a HUGE house. He couldn't help but notice that even though she was wearing what rezembled something his mom would buy him, she looked really really pretty.  
  
"Hey!" Pacey yelled. "Wait up!"  
  
The girl turned around, looking a little annoyed.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Who are you?"  
  
"Whoa, easy there Miss Wicked Witch. D'ya get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" The girl walked up to him. "Haha. Keep messing w/ me and you'll be so sorry, you'll be glad to even wake up on the wrong side! And besides, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"And that guestion would be..."  
  
Joey sighed. 'Boys.' "Who are you?"  
  
"AAhhh," Pacey began, "I would think a better question would be WHO are YOU?"  
  
"I asked you first!!" Joey retorted.  
  
"And I asked you second. Two is more than one!"  
  
"Oh, my God. Oh... Oh my God." Joey exclaimed, drawing her shaking hands up to her mouth.  
  
Pacey looked on with alarm. "What? What!"  
  
"You..." Joey began. "You can count!!" She said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, they didn't send me to kindergarden for nothing."  
  
"Augh. Anway, I'm Joey Potter. And you are...?"  
  
"JOEY!??!!??! That's a guy's name!!" Pacey said, rolling over w/ laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well let's hear your great name, huh?"  
  
"Witter. Pacey Witter."  
  
"OOO what are you, the next James Bond? Real slick, Pace."  
  
Pace! She called me Pace.  
  
"Funny! That's a good one, Potter, really."  
  
Wow. He called me Potter. That's like, an actual nick name! And... he's cute. Very cute.  
  
"Anyway, I'm new in town."  
  
Joey snorted. "Yay. Now you get to join the rest of us in this hell hole of a town we 'lovingly' know as Capeside."  
  
"Jeez. Don't get your panties in a knot."  
  
"Wait... what? Oh, I'm sorry Miss, I can't hear you because your head's shoved too far up your ass!"  
  
"heh heh heh! Touche... HEY WAIT!! MISS!??!!??! I'm not a miss!" Pacey exclaimed, only it was too late, for by this time they had reached the creek and Joey was getting into a tied up row boat. As he watched her row away laughing he knew he had found his new public enemy #1.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
2001  
  
"I remember that day!" they both exclaimed laughing.   
  
They had reached Joey's house, and they walked up to her door.  
  
"Well, lame-braino. It's been fun but i gotta run. Cya tomorrow in school."  
  
"Cya Ice Queen Josephine!"  
  
With a chuckle Joey added, " 'Night Jailbait. And i mean that in a loving way."  
  
"Sure ya do, Potter."  
  
With that Joey slipped into her house, closing the door softly, hoping not to wake Alex if he was asleep. Ha. Like that would happen.   
  
Looking into Alexander's room, Joey noted that he was, indeed, asleep, for one. That meant that Bessie was probably asleep too.  
  
'Good. NOW i can think.' She loved Pacey. Well, you know, as a friend. At least, she thought so. He was always there for her. He was in the past, and she hoped that he always would be, friends or not.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Walking towards his house, Pacey had time to think. He loved Joey wiht all his heart, he just didn't know if she loved him back the same way. She was his everything. His sunrise, his spring breeze... everything. He was sure yet if this was... you know... LOVE or just him having a friendly love for a person. A person that he just happened to have not-so-innocent fantasies about every chance he got. All he knew was that he would always try to be there for Joey, his Joey. Just like he was in the past.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  



	3. 

Kiss and Tell  
Part III: Unexpected  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
2001  
  
Well. Today's the day. 7 years ago Joey's mom died of breast cancer. Out of all the days in the year this was the one day that made Joey totally distrought. Not knowing what to do, Joey tried calling Pacey.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Pacey??" Joey asked into the receiver after hearing his voice.  
  
"You've reached Pacey Witter's loooovvvvveeeee line. Leave a message if you're a sexy babe. And, if this is one of Dougie's... uh... ehem... FRIENDS, he's not here. I moved. Call him at his HOME number, okay?" Click.  
  
"Damn. Dumb machine." Joey hung up the phone.  
  
Well. Now what. She wasn't going to her mother's grave, not alone. Not yet.   
  
Sighing, Joey turned to stare at the phone willing to it to ring...  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"150 DOLLARS!??!!??!" Pacey exclaimed.  
  
"Yes sir. 148 dollars and 68 cents."  
  
"God damnit..." Pacey mumbled under his breath. He was definately going to have to work double time at the screen play if he wanted to pay off the dept he was going to be in. Searching for his wallet, he pulled out a master card that he, uh, BORROWED from Deputy Dougie. Handing the card over to the casier, he thought, Man, if this weren't for Joey...  
  
But that twas just it. It was for Joey. And not just for any reason. He knew today was probably one of the hardest days all year for Joey. He figured buying her three dozen lilacs ws the least he could do for his best friend. And, considering the flower had meaning, he knew it was worth the money. Of course, it just HAD to be the MOST expensive... but he wasn't going to think about that now...  
  
As he took the flowers from the guy behind the counter, he thought, 'Note to Self: remember to be conveniently (sp?) outof the house when Dougie gets the bill from Master Card...'  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
1994  
  
"Tag, you're it!" Joey yelled, tagging Pacey on the shoulder.   
  
"Tag, you're it!" Pacey yelled, tagging her back.  
  
"No fair," Joey exclaimed, stomping her feet. "No tag backs, REMEMBER??"  
  
"Potter, it's kinda hard NOT to when there's only two people playing!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault Dawson left."  
  
"And you're saying it's mine?"  
  
"Yes! You're the one who pushed him into the creek!"  
  
"Hey! that was an accident. Besides it was his fault!"  
  
"oh yeah. I forgot. He 'came onto you'," Joey mocked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Pacey could feel his cheeks burning up. "You're telling me you didn't see that? When he went to tag me, his hand was CLEARLY going for... you know..."  
  
"OH EEWWWW!! PACEYY!!!!"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's true!"  
  
Joey simply stuck out her tongue.   
  
Pacey couldn't take it anymore. In one solid movement he lunged for Joey, landing on top of her. Each trying to pin each other, they rolled around in the grass, becomming dangerously close to the creek. With little dificulty, Pacey rolled on top of Joey, holding both of her wrists above her head, circling his wrists around hers, knowing how helpless it made her feel. "Give up, Potter?"  
  
"No." Taking Pacey by surprise, Joey overturned them and, unfortunately, landed them in the creek. Sputtering up to the surface, Joey frantically looked around for Pacey. "Pacey?... Pace??...Jailbait?..."  
  
Just as Joey was beginning to REALY worry, Pacey bursts up to the surface and dunks her down. "AAAUUUUGGGGBBBHHHBHHBHBHBHbubugubububu" (sorry, if you dont know what that is it's her screaming, then you hear her screaming under water... heh sorry). A hysterical Pacey pulls himself out of the water, offering a hand to Joey. "Here Jo, lemmie help ya."  
  
Joey is fuming, but she puts on a fake smile. "Sure, Pace! TEE HEE!" Grabbing Pacey's hand, she pulls him back into the water, and while he's frantically gasping for air, she pulls herself out and heads inside to get them some towels. The next thing Pacey hears is a loud, earth-shattering scream. "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PACEY!!! PACEY!!!" Next thing he knows, Joey's running outside and into Pacey's arms, burrying her head into his shoulder.   
  
"Jo??? Jo?? WHat's wrong?? Joey, what happened?? Joey!"  
  
"Went in- towels- Mama- not breathing- didn't know-" Joey couldn't even get it all out, she didn't know what to do.   
  
Pacey didn't need anymore explanation. "Oh, dear God. Jo, call 911. I'll see if i can get help."  
  
"911.... 911... Pace, what's the FRICKEN NUMBEFR FOR 911????!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh... Jo?"  
  
"huh? oh. Oh yeah. Okay."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  



	4. 

Kiss and Tell  
Part III: Unexpected  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
2001  
  
Well. Today's the day. 7 years ago Joey's mom died of breast cancer. Out of all the days in the year this was the one day that made Joey totally distrought. Not knowing what to do, Joey tried calling Pacey.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Pacey??" Joey asked into the receiver after hearing his voice.  
  
"You've reached Pacey Witter's loooovvvvveeeee line. Leave a message if you're a sexy babe. And, if this is one of Dougie's... uh... ehem... FRIENDS, he's not here. I moved. Call him at his HOME number, okay?" Click.  
  
"Damn. Dumb machine." Joey hung up the phone.  
  
Well. Now what. She wasn't going to her mother's grave, not alone. Not yet.   
  
Sighing, Joey turned to stare at the phone willing to it to ring...  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"150 DOLLARS!??!!??!" Pacey exclaimed.  
  
"Yes sir. 148 dollars and 68 cents."  
  
"God damnit..." Pacey mumbled under his breath. He was definately going to have to work double time at the screen play if he wanted to pay off the dept he was going to be in. Searching for his wallet, he pulled out a master card that he, uh, BORROWED from Deputy Dougie. Handing the card over to the casier, he thought, Man, if this weren't for Joey...  
  
But that twas just it. It was for Joey. And not just for any reason. He knew today was probably one of the hardest days all year for Joey. He figured buying her three dozen lilacs ws the least he could do for his best friend. And, considering the flower had meaning, he knew it was worth the money. Of course, it just HAD to be the MOST expensive... but he wasn't going to think about that now...  
  
As he took the flowers from the guy behind the counter, he thought, 'Note to Self: remember to be conveniently (sp?) outof the house when Dougie gets the bill from Master Card...'  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
1994  
  
"Tag, you're it!" Joey yelled, tagging Pacey on the shoulder.   
  
"Tag, you're it!" Pacey yelled, tagging her back.  
  
"No fair," Joey exclaimed, stomping her feet. "No tag backs, REMEMBER??"  
  
"Potter, it's kinda hard NOT to when there's only two people playing!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault Dawson left."  
  
"And you're saying it's mine?"  
  
"Yes! You're the one who pushed him into the creek!"  
  
"Hey! that was an accident. Besides it was his fault!"  
  
"oh yeah. I forgot. He 'came onto you'," Joey mocked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Pacey could feel his cheeks burning up. "You're telling me you didn't see that? When he went to tag me, his hand was CLEARLY going for... you know..."  
  
"OH EEWWWW!! PACEYY!!!!"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's true!"  
  
Joey simply stuck out her tongue.   
  
Pacey couldn't take it anymore. In one solid movement he lunged for Joey, landing on top of her. Each trying to pin each other, they rolled around in the grass, becomming dangerously close to the creek. With little dificulty, Pacey rolled on top of Joey, holding both of her wrists above her head, circling his wrists around hers, knowing how helpless it made her feel. "Give up, Potter?"  
  
"No." Taking Pacey by surprise, Joey overturned them and, unfortunately, landed them in the creek. Sputtering up to the surface, Joey frantically looked around for Pacey. "Pacey?... Pace??...Jailbait?..."  
  
Just as Joey was beginning to REALY worry, Pacey bursts up to the surface and dunks her down. "AAAUUUUGGGGBBBHHHBHHBHBHBHbubugubububu" (sorry, if you dont know what that is it's her screaming, then you hear her screaming under water... heh sorry). A hysterical Pacey pulls himself out of the water, offering a hand to Joey. "Here Jo, lemmie help ya."  
  
Joey is fuming, but she puts on a fake smile. "Sure, Pace! TEE HEE!" Grabbing Pacey's hand, she pulls him back into the water, and while he's frantically gasping for air, she pulls herself out and heads inside to get them some towels. The next thing Pacey hears is a loud, earth-shattering scream. "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PACEY!!! PACEY!!!" Next thing he knows, Joey's running outside and into Pacey's arms, burrying her head into his shoulder.   
  
"Jo??? Jo?? WHat's wrong?? Joey, what happened?? Joey!"  
  
"Went in- towels- Mama- not breathing- didn't know-" Joey couldn't even get it all out, she didn't know what to do.   
  
Pacey didn't need anymore explanation. "Oh, dear God. Jo, call 911. I'll see if i can get help."  
  
"911.... 911... Pace, what's the FRICKEN NUMBEFR FOR 911????!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh... Jo?"  
  
"huh? oh. Oh yeah. Okay."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  



	5. Remember the Lilacs

Kiss and Tell  
Part IV: Remember the Lilacs  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
1994  
  
After the funeral, Pacey found Joey sitting by a window next to a bunch of lilacs. He didn't know whether to aproach her, or say something, so he just stood there watching her.  
  
Joey knew he was there, even w/o him saying anything. "My mom loved lilacs. She used to plant them all the time. She always said that they had the best smell in the world (i'm asuming they do smell... rite?)"  
  
Pacey, not knowing what to say, did the best thing he could think of. He walked up to her and held out his arms to her, which she gladly excepted. So there they were, two 6th graders embracing each other w/ a type of bond that only came around once in a lifetime. Only time would tell if they ever realized that what they had was special...  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
2001  
  
"PLease be home, please be home, please be home," Joey muttered to herself as she walked up the walkway to Gretchen's place. Coming up to the door, she raised her fist to knock, when unexpectedly the door opened, causing her hand to connect to a face rather than some hard wood.  
  
"Owww!! Sh/t, Joey what was that for?"  
  
"Ohmygod, Pacey I am so, so, so sorry! God, i didn't know you were there!" Joey exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. Godamnit, why am i so damn emotional today. Oh wait, i remember. Thanks mom.  
  
"Hey, hey Potter it's okay, it's okay. It was an accident." Pacey said soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pace," Joey said, fighting back the remaining tears. "I guess i'm just overwelmed right now, so i'ts making me kinda... emotional."  
  
"Hey, Ice Queen. It's OK. I've already broken my nose once, what's another couple times?"  
  
"Thanks Jailbait." Then, Joey happened to look down and notice the three dozen lilacs in his hand.  
  
"Uh, Pace? Why are you carrying a bunch of lilacs around like the idiot that you are?"  
  
"Ah, you see my fair Queen, these are for you. I uh, figured you could use something for today."  
  
'Lilacs... i wonder if he remembers...' Joey could once again feel the tears forming. "Oh, Pacey. Thank you. And... thanks for remembering."  
  
"REAlly, potter, it's not a problem."  
  
Joey pulled him in for a hug. Pacey was suprised at first, but, quickly relaxed as he marveled at her touch...  
  
"Pacey...Pacey?... PACEY?"  
  
'Witter, snap out of it!' When Pacey came back to reality, he saw Joey slightly waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to come w/ me to the graveyard."  
  
"Um..." Pacey pondered her question for a minute. The last time he went to the graveyard w/ Joey was when her mom first died. He didn't know if she remembered what happened that day, but he knew he sure did.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to," Joey said hurriedly. "I mean, i can just ask Dawson..." 'Please don't say no. Please don't say no.'  
  
"No, no. I'll go."  
  
"Cool, thanks Pace."  
  
"Anything for my Queen!"  
  
"I always knew you worshiped the ground i walked on," Joey replied jokingly.  
  
'More than you know Potter. More than you know.'  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  



	6. Dawson?

Kiss and Tell  
Part V: Dawson?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
2001  
  
When they arrived at the graveyard, both Pacey and Joey were surprised to see Dawson Leery standing at her mother's grave.  
  
"Dawson?" Upon hearing his name, Dawson looks up, startled to see the pair. "Oh, hey Jo. Hey Pace."  
  
"Hey, the two replied simultaneously. Then Dawson came up to Joey and pulled her into a hug. Pacey tried not to grimace with jealousy, but he couldn't help it. He didn't think either of them noticed.  
  
However, Dawson did.  
  
"Hey, Pace, why don't you say we leave Joey here for a while?" Pacey didn't want to leave, but seeing the look that Dawson gave him -- you know, the "We need to talk" look -- something in him said, "Uh… yeah, sure D. Jo, we'll be back."  
  
Joey gave Dawson a grateful look, oblivious to the fact that Dawson wasn't only doing that for her benefit. Joey knelt by her grave while Dawson and Pacey walked out of hearing distance. "So… Pace. How are things with you and Jo?"  
  
Pacey had 'no idea' what he was talking about. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, looking somewhat panicked.  
  
Inwardly Dawson laughed. "I mean, how's your friendship going? Is it okay?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Why wouldn't it be?" Pacey replied, maybe just a tad bit too quickly. Has she told him something?   
  
"Well…" Dawson was trying to fathom just how to say what he meant. "Is she… interested in anybody?"  
  
Now Pace REALLY didn't have any idea what he was talking about. "Um… I don't know. If she is, she hasn't told me."   
  
Pacey obviously wan't getting it.  
  
Dawson decided to be ingenuous. "Pacey, are you hot for Joey?"  
  
'#%@&! How the HELL does he know?' Outloud he said, "What made you think that, Dawson!?   
  
Dawson threw an amused glance at Pacey, then turned to look at Joey, who was saying something softly to her mother's grave. "Come on, Pace. Are you telling me that you're spending all this time with that… perfect human being and you feel nothing?"  
  
Pacey let out an uncomfortable laugh. 'I can't believe I'm having this conversation…' "Hey, you have a girlfriend, remember?" At that both the guys laughed. "I guess… I mean… I just…" Pacey wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Does that bother you?" He finally said.  
  
Dawson had to think about this. Considering the fact that Joey was his best friend, and had only been that for a while now, he had to admit that it would make him kind of mad. It would almost be as if Pacey was "stealing" her away from him, even though he knew that wouldn't happen. It was something he couldn't help feeling. "I'm not gonna lie to you. It will make me kind of mad, but I won't attack you about it. If you love her and if she loves you then--"  
  
"Whoa," Pacey interrupted. "Now, who said ANYTHING about love?" While he said that he let his eyes wander back to Joey, who was looking at them curiously. Both blushed furiously when they made eye contact and turned away. Dawson started laughing. "What?" Pacey demanded. He tried to play it off, but there was this light in his eye that gave it all away.  
  
"You didn't have to say anything about love. It's there. I can't believe I didn't see it before." With that, Dawson walked away towards Joey, who was gazing at the ice cream shop across the street. Pacey stood still for a second, then collected himself and walked after Dawson. When he saw what Joey was staring at, he nearly busted in two. Pete's Ice Cream (okay, so I'm a little lacking in the creative side!) was across the street. When Joey looked at Pacey, their eyes caught, and immediately Joey's frown tuned into a small, sad, half-smile. Joey would never forget that ice cream shop…  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
1997  
"Pace?" Joey asked Pacey as they were walking down the road. School had just ended for their 8th grade year, and they had absolutely no plans for the summer ahead of them… except hang out, of course.  
  
"Yeah, Jo?" Pacey couldn't believe that they had the whole summer ahead of them to just do nothing at all. They were going to have great fun.  
  
"What do you think high school will be like?" Pacey groaned. This seemed to be Joey's favorite topic of conversation lately. Personally, he didn't care about high school. As long as the summer was here, he didn't want to give it a second thought.   
  
"Gee, Jo, I don't know. About the same as when you asked me ten minutes ago?" Joey shot Pacey a Look, then said, "C'mon, Pace. Seriously, that's what you said ten minutes ago, and the ten minutes before that, so technically, it's YOUR fault I'm asking."  
  
"Fine. I think it will be the same as 8th grade, only in a different building. And," Pacey added, just for effect. "Unfortunately, we won't be at the top anymore. We'll sink down to the low level of the Freshman class. It will be hell, Jo. Hazing. Being stuffed into lockers. Swirlies…" Pacey gave a fake shudder in order to make Joey think he was serious.  
  
And Joey did. "Hazing?" She asked tentively. "You really think so?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Pacey exclaimed, looking at Joey. She looked so genuenly scared that Pacey almost told her he was being a dumb ass and pulled her into his arms.  
  
ALMOST. "But, Jo, never fear," he continued, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Before Christmas, they had been around the same height, but Pacey had a sudden growth spurt, and now he towered above her. He loved it. He gave her a brotherly squeeze, then said, "I'm probably about as tall as some of the sophomores, and maybe even some juniors! There's no way I'll let them do anything to you." Man, did he love playing hero.  
  
Joey stared up at him adoringly. "Really? Thanks Pace." They were approaching the graveyard, and Joey's mood suddenly turned sour. Sensing her mood change, Pacey quickly steered them to the closest place, Pete's Ice Cream, the ice cream shop across the street. The pushed through the door, hearing the kling kling! of the door bell thingy (you know, the things that make the noise when you go into the shop so they know that you're there?). With Pacey deciding on Peanut Butter Fudge Brownie Mint-- which Joey could not believe he was going to eat-- and Joey settling on Cookies and Cream, they sat down with their treats.   
  
"Pacey?" Not again! "Jo, don't worry, high school will be FINE! I was just joshing you about all that crap. Swirlies don't really happen. Only on TV."  
  
"No Pace, I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh, okay, what?"  
  
Joey took a deep breath. "Pace?… Never change, okay? You're perfect the way you are."  
  
Pacey just stared at her in awe. 'Did Joey Potter just say that to me?' Gaining control over himself, he replied, "You too Jo. You too."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
2001  
Two days after the graveyard at school  
  
Joey, Pacey, Dawson, and his girlfriend Jen Lindley all gathered together at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Hey guys," Jen said to her friends, "did you hear about the knew sibs?"  
  
Joey and Pacey both nodded in agreement. "Yeah, one of them is in my math class. His name is Jake, or something," Joey said. Dawson, of course, had no idea that they had new students, because, even though our friend Dawson may have caught the sparks between our dear friends, he still didn't have a clue!   
  
"Hey, look. There's the guy and his sister over there," Pacey pointed out. The guy had dark hair and was incredibly hot (but not as hot as Pacey) and dressed extremely well for a guy... kind of like Dawson. The girl next to him, who they assumed was his sister, didn't share his dark hair, but she had blonde hair, and looked just a little bit over whelmed. The pair walked past the gang, and Dawson turned his head to get look at their backsides… and he wasn't concentrating on the girl's.  
  
Joey caught this. "Dawson, were you just checking that guy out?" she asked Dawson, bewildard.   
  
Dawson turned back around, seeing his friends staring at him. "What? NO! Of course not!" Dawson said, putting his arm around Jen as though to prove their insanity. "But, say... what do you say we go introduce ourselves?" Dawson stared at the three, hopeful.  
  
Joey looked to Pacey, and both turned to Jen. Jen, glancing from Dawson to Pacey and Joey, finally said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
The foursome made their way across the crowded room to the table where the guy and girl were sitting alone. Joey was the first to walk up to them, followed by Pacey, then Jen. Dawson hung back a little, suddenly shy…  
  
"Hey, guys. Mind if we sit here?" Pacey asked, then sitting down, not waiting for a reply.   
  
The blond girl stared blankly at him, then in an upbeat voice said, "Sure! Why not! Hi! I'm Andie! What's you're name!"  
  
They stared at this excited girl a little strangely, then Joey said, "Hey, Andie, I'm Joey. This is Jen, Pacey, and," Joey pulled Dawson closer to the table. His eyes were fixed on the guy, and Joey noticed. " This is Dawson."  
  
"Hey," the dark haired guy said. "I'm Jack, Andie's brother." Jack's eyes seemed as fixed on Dawson as Dawson's were on Jack. Once again, Joey's eyes darted to Pacey's, and then to Jen's. Jen, however, didn't return the glance. Her eyes were fixed on Dawson, looking very worried and confused.  
  
'This is about to get interesting…'  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  



	7. Andie and Jack

Kiss and Tell  
Part VI: Andie and Jack  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
2001  
  
"So, Jack, Andie, where are you guys from?" Pacey asked the two newcomers.   
  
"Well," Andie began, looking straight at Pacey. He was well aware that Andie was indeed fixed on him. He was also aware that Joey was aware. And that she was glaring at their new friend rather fiercely. Does that mean she's…   
  
No, of course not. She can't be. They were best friends. Pals. Amigos.   
  
But Amigos don't glare at a flirt like that, do they? Pacey didn't know.   
  
"We just moved here from Providence…" Andie continued, but Pacey sort of tuned her out. He glanced over at Joey, who was sitting next to him. Pretty closely, he might add. It was as if she was showing Andie what was hers, making sure that she wouldn't go near him. Which was, of course exactly what she was doing.   
  
Joey couldn't believe this girl. She was like some of the worst cheerleaders you could think of… times 10. There was an exclamation point at practically every one of her sentences. It was pretty much unbearable.   
  
"And we're so excited to be in Capeside! What about YOU, Pacey! Where are YOU from!"   
  
'God, that girl…' "He's from here," Joey interrupted, her voice extremely spiteful. "We're all," she continued, looking at Dawson and Jen, "from Capeside."   
  
"Except me," Jen interjected. Jen could tell that Joey was pretty jealous of Andie because Andie looked interested in Pacey. But she also had something else on her mind.   
  
Dawson.   
  
She couldn't get it out of her head. Why did it look like Dawson was checking Jack out? And why did Jack have that gleam in his eye when he looked at Dawson? It was the same look Andie kept giving Pacey… did that mean something? It was like Dawson and Jack shared some kind of secret. Had they met before?   
  
"Dawson?" Jen asked. "Haven't you been to Providence before?"   
  
Dawson gave her a puzzled look. "Um… no Jen, why?"   
  
Hmmm.   
  
"Oh, just wondering. I thought you'd mentioned it before. Anyway, Jack, what are you interested in?"   
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Art," at that Joey's eyes lit up. "Music, movies," now Dawson's. "Football…"   
  
Guys, Jack thought. He couldn't believe his luck. On his first day at Capeside High he already found four new friends…   
  
And maybe a romantic interest.   
  
No one knew Jack was gay. He didn't even know for sure til a month ago. Since then, the only one he told was Andie. She seemed pretty okay with it, but they had made a deal not to tell anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.   
  
Maybe he could tell Dawson…   
  
He didn't know for sure that Dawson was gay, but he thought so. The only thing that was throwing him off was the fact that the blonde girl… Jen? She was basically attached to him. Was she his girlfriend?   
  
"So, Dawson," Jack said. "How long have you guys been together?"   
  
Dawson looked at Jen, just remembering that she was there. He had forgotten his girlfriend's presence because he was concentrating on… other things.   
  
"Um… two years?" he replied, looking at Jen.   
  
A look of dissapointment seemed to cross Jack's face. He's disappointed! Dawson thought happily. Wait, he's a guy…  
  
Andie looked from Jack to Dawson, getting very excited. Jack had a love interest now! She couldn't wait to see what happened next.  
  
But she needed to know one thing.  
  
"So, Pacey!" she began. "Are you and Joey… together!"   
  
Andie watched Pacey and Joey look at each other, a bubble of hope rushing up. Joey opened her mouth as though to say something, but Pacey cut in. "Yes, we are."   
  
'We ARE?' Well, this establishment was a bit new to Joey. Joey saw Dawson and Jen exchange looks, and Joey did the same with Pacey. Just as she was about to set Andie straight, Pacey gave her a pleading look. Then Joey got an idea.   
  
If Pacey pretended that they were going out, then Andie wouldn't dare try to go after him, would she?   
  
'We ARE? Where the hell had that come from?' Pacey couldn't believe he had said that.   
  
Of course, that wasn't exactly a bad idea. If he and Joey pretended to be a couple, maybe she could see that he WAS really boyfriend material.   
  
Then Joey placed her hand on his knee, interrupting all thoughts. Pacey quickly shot her a look. Joey noticed and started moving her hand up his thigh. Up, down. Up, down. Up… "Yeah, we've, uh, been together forever. How long has it been honey?," Joey smiled sweetly at Pacey, but at the same time giving him a look that said, "We're going to talk later!!!" Pacey couldn't tell if she was mad or not.   
  
Jen could not believe what she was seeing. Joey's hand. Joey's hand on Pacey's thigh. Joey's hand stroking Pacey's thigh. Very close to… yeah.   
  
Jen saw a look of disappointment cross Andie's face. Apparantly this had ruined her plan.   
  
Or not.   
Yes, Andie was disappointed. But that wasn't going to stop her.   
  
Nope, not by a long shot.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  



	8. Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

Kiss and Tell  
part 7  
  
"Pacey J. Witter you better explain yourself. NOW."  
  
"Joey, Joey, Joey. Before I explain to you the morals of my youth let me just take a moment to remind you about what a kind and gentle and FORGIVING person you are!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Pace, if you stop the sucking up now, I might spare you."  
  
"Oh Josephine, you are such a bitch. Did I mention how much I loathe you?" Pacey would have continued if Joey hadn't shot him the Look, but she did so he didn't.  
  
"Haha. Real funny, Pace. But seriously, what were you thinking earlier?"  
  
'That you're probably the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life.'  
  
"I mean," Joey continued, "You would think that you would be DYING to go out with Andie."  
  
'Huh?' "And why would you think that, Ms. Josephine?"  
  
Joey sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to explain this to him. As much as it hurt her, though she didn't know why, she knew that deep down Pacey probably really did want Andie and he was playing hard to get or something. She could just imagine what kind of trouble Pacey would drag her into now.  
  
"Well, first off, she's drop dead gorgeous. Second of all, she's got the attitude of a cheerleader, and we know how much you like them…" Joey trailed off with a smirk on her face, remembering the year before.  
  
Pacey couldn't believe she'd brought that up. "Oh, don't go there, Jo."  
  
Junior year Dawson and Pacey had a bet about Joey. Well, Pacey lost and so he had to pay the consequences. Usually the day before a football game, the cheerleaders show up at school in their uniforms to show their school spirit. Well, Pacey had to show up in one too. He only got to wear it for about 15 minutes though because the principal made him go home and change. Still, it was enough time for pretty much the entire student body to see the Witter boy in a skirt. Joey reminded him of the incident any possible chance.  
  
"Okay, sorry," Joey said, although sorry she was not! But she continued, "So anyway, she also has the hots for you, which we both now is a miracle in itself."  
  
Of course, they both knew she was lying. Every girl in the senior and plenty in the junior classes would die to get a chance to date Pacey. They all pretty much hated Joey because they believed that he only had eyes for her. She, of course, knew this wasn't true.  
  
But Pacey knew it was. He just didn't feel ready to admit it to himself, let alone to Joey or anyone else. And he couldn't believe that Joey actually thought that he'd go for the McPhee girl.   
  
Then, Pacey got yet another brilliant idea. (But considering his LAST brilliant idea, I wouldn't expect a hunk of brilliancy.)  
  
What if Joey thought that Pacey WAS interested in Andie? If there was any hope for them at all, surely she would see it if she saw him with another girl, right? Pacey could just picture it. 'She'll be walking down the hall one day and she'll see me making out with Andie and get full of jealous rage and admit her true feelings for me!'  
  
"Okay, you want to know why I decided we're going out, Potter?"  
  
Joey looked at him as if he was the dumbest thing on earth. "Duh. So, care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Well, you're right about Andie. I am interested in her," Pacey said, trying not to wince. Before she could say anything he plunged on. "And I'm trying this little game so that…" 'Hmm… so that what?' "So that…"  
  
"So that… what, Pace?"  
  
"So that she won't think I'm like desperate for a girlfriend or anything. You know, so she knows I'm for real. See, if I break up with you for her, she'll think that I like her, not that I'm just needing a girlfriend." 'Yeah… how much of a loser did I just sound like?'  
  
Joey stood there. That was probably the most sincere thing she had ever heard out of his mouth. 'She'll think that I like her, not that I'm just needing a girlfriend.' That was truly sweet. Joey didn't know whether to be happy for him or to be ANGRY with him. How could he love someone other then her?  
  
Pacey held his breath, waiting for Joey to respond.   
  
"Oh…" Joey began. "Um… okay, sure. I'll help you if it's for love."  
  
'Huh?' Well, that didn't have the effect he was hoping for. Pacey just had to hope that she needed to see it to believe it.  
  
"Yeah, but first we have to pretend to go out first, then we'll stage this huge breakup, and I'll ask her out, alright?"  
  
Joey hesitated, then said, "Okay. Sure, we'll work it out later though 'cause, in case you've forgotten, we're meeting Dawson and Jen for ice cream."  
  
"Great."  
  
'Great.'  



	9. I Scream for Ice Cream

Kiss and Tell  
part 8  
  
"Okay, would somebody care to tell me what's going on with you two?" Jen asked as Pacey and Joey sat down. Coming to the ice cream parlor on Mondays after school was a tradition for the four that began around sophomore year, when Jen moved in. They sat at the same booth, in the exact same positions every time. Dawson and Jen in the seats next to the window facing each other, Pacey next to Dawson, and Joey across from Pacey. After Jen and Dawson started going out, Pacey and Joey would joke about getting their own table because Jen and Dawson would be making "lovey-dovey" eyes at each other.  
  
There wasn't much of that going on anymore.  
  
Joey and Pacey exchanged looks, then Pacey said, "It's complicated." Dawson gave Pacey a Look, and Pacey gave him one right back that seemed to say "We'll talk later." Dawson gave a brief nod then turned to face Jen but she and Joey seemed to be having their own conversation with eyes.  
  
"Well then," Joey said once her "conversation" was finished. "What's the deal with the McPhee siblings and us? Are they in or out?" Joey looked to Pacey, already guessing what he was going to say. "Pacey says in, what about you Jen?"  
  
"Well, I guess they're okay. That Andie chick is kind of perky, but she doesn't seem too bad. And Jack seems really nice."  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty hott," Joey admitted. "I wonder if he's single." Pacey couldn't believe that Joey just said that. 'She's interested in Jack??'  
  
"I dunno, Jo," Jen replied, interrupting Pacey's thoughts. "I got kind of a weird vibe from him. Like, 'Stay away' kind of, you know? I wonder what that's about," she trailed off and switched her gaze to Dawson who seemed to be in a world of his own. "Dawson, what do you think is his deal?"  
  
The other two trained their gazes on Dawson but he clearly wasn't paying attention .He was gazing out the tinted window but it didn't seem that he was gazing at anything in particular. "Dawson?"  
  
Dawson seemed to snap out of his trance. "Uh, what did you say?"  
  
"I wondered what you thought of Jack."  
  
"Oh, um…" 'I think he's God's gift to the male specimen.' "He seems okay, I guess," Dawson said, trying to keep his voice steady. "But man, does that Andie have a mouth! She could probably run it all day if someone gave her the chance." The three stared at him for a bit, unsure, then nodded in agreement. Joey noted that even Pacey nodded. 'Maybe I still have a chance…'  
  
The four sat in silence, then Pacey exclaimed, "So, how about those Mets?"  
  
That seemed to knock the atmosphere back in order. The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. The four best friends almost forgot how strange Dawson was acting, how Pacey seemed to have an interest in Andie, how Joey seemed to not care, and how Jen and Dawson's relationship seemed to be going downhill. Yep, it was almost like the old times.   
  
Almost.  



End file.
